Deadly Affair
by ShiningStarr123
Summary: When Randy and John's affair is exposed, nobody is safe. AU. Centon Slash. Sexual Content.
1. Deadly Affair

A/N: I know, I know. I've been lazy with my other story 'Where I Stood', but you know when you have this idea and it just won't go the fuck away? That's what happened here, lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway and please review and tell me if I should continue this or not. Thanks. I'll try updating my other story as soon as I can but I really like this one and I hope you do, too.

_**9:06 P.M.**_

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"I've...I've been shot."_

_"You were shot?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, can you tell me your location?"_

_Shallow breathing was the operator's only response, causing her to say, "Sir, I can't help you until you tell me your location."_

_Clearing his throat, the man on ther other end began slowly, "I'm...I'm in a parking lot...um, in front of...The Holiday Inn, on Hampton Avenue. Please hurry, it's really bad."_

_"Okay, I have help coming right now." The operator reassured calmly, "Is there anyone else with you?"_

_"Yes," The man answered, a shaky breath following, "He was shot, too, but...he's...he's not moving."_

_"He's not moving? Is he breathing?"_

_A small sob was heard on the other end, "I can't move...but it doesn't look like he's breathing...please can you tell them to hurry."_

_"They're gonna get there as quickly as they can, I promise." The operator assured, hearing how scared and alone the man sounded on the other end. No matter how much she had been trained for calls exactly like this, it never got any easier. "Sir, Can you tell me your name?"_

_"It's John. John Cena."_

_"Okay, John, just stay calm. Everything's gonna be fine."_

_The shallow breathing started to get louder and louder as panic began to creep into John's body, "There's so much blood...I can barely breath and I'm really dizzy. You have to tell them to hurry please. I don't want to die."_

_The operator's heart nearly broke at the desperate tone of his voice, "I know, I know. They will be there before you know it. Just try to focus on breathing, okay?"_

_Nothing. No response._

_"John? John, are you still there?"_

_Again, no response._

* * *

><p><strong>9 Hours Earlier.<strong>

**12:00 Noon.**

"Oh, fuck, John. So...fuck...so tight."

"Oh, god, Randy. So good...so close."

"Shit...me too."

Randy's hands held a vice like grip onto John's hips as he watched the man above him, ride him hard and fast.

John's tight heat, almost choking his cock, making the unbelievable pleasure almost unbearable. Almost. Both men were on the brink of climax, as nothing but filthy expletives and eachother's names fell from their lips. The bed rocking and creaking in protest.

"Touch yourself," Randy demanded, in between heavy breathing, "I want to see you touch yourself for me, baby."

John moaned in response as one hand made it's way from clinging to the bed's headboard, to being wrapped around his aching cock.

"Fuck yeah," Randy panted, his head falling back, his eyes closing in pure pleasure.

John raised his body up and down, Randy's cock hitting his prostate without fail, making John's body shake with undeniable bliss. "Randy...god...I can't...I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead, I'm right there with you, baby."

John stroked himself faster as Randy thrusted up, meeting the other man's downward motions, driving himself deeper into John's oh-so-tight heat. Randy kept up his pace, thrusting up, harder and rougher, sending John over the edge, his cum shooting all over his hand and Randy's chest, "Oh, fuck.."

Randy soon followed as he shot his load inside John's ass, "Fuck, fuck, fuck.." He whispered, before biting his lower lip, continuing to thrust up into John, riding out the last of his mind-blowing orgasm. "Come here," Randy grabbed John's face, pulling him into a searing kiss. As the need for air became too great, the two men broke apart, still breathing heavily as they stared into eachother's eyes.

After a few moments, John climbed off of Randy, his soft cock slipping out of John's ass. John fell gently to his side, trying to calm his breathing, both men sweaty, sticky and extremely satisfied.

Randy got up slowly, making his way towards the bathroom. He came back to the bed with a small towel, cleaning himself off before laying back down on the bed. When he was finished, he gently tossed the used cloth onto the floor. Turning his head in John's direction, he saw the other man wearing a somber expression.

Rasing an eyebrow, Randy asked, "What? The sex not as good for you as it was for me?" He meant it as a joke, but when he saw no reaction from the man next to him, he turned over, laying on his side to get a better look at John, asking concerningly, "What is it?"

Seeing the concern on the younger man's face, John smiled softly and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Randy's lips. Pulling back slightly, John breathed out a low chuckle, noticing the way Randy leaned forward for more. "Nothing's wrong," John began, "It's just...I wish we could stay up here longer, you know?"

A small frown appeared on Randy's face knowingly, casting his eyes down slightly, "Yeah, I know. Me too." Breathing out a sorry sigh, he added, "But...you know-"

"Yeah," John said, grabbing Randy's hand reassuringly, lovingly, "I know."

Randy nodded slowly, bringing John's hand up to his lips and kissing it thankfully. Both men having been brought back to the reality of their situation.

You see, Randy is married.

To John? No.

Randy is married to a man named Hunter Helmsley. They had been together for about 5 years and married for 2 of them. Randy loved Hunter, or so he thought he did. I mean, he must have if he stayed with the man for five years, right?

However, everything changed the night he met John.

It was at a bar, that Randy remembered. Him and a few of his colleagues, including Wade Barrett, a good friend of his and, as he found out that night, a good friend of John's as well.

Wade was the one who introduced the two men. If Randy ever remembered anything that night, he'd never forget the part when he first laid eyes on John. Randy could never explain the feeling he got, but it was that feeling that made him believe that John was going to be someone special in his life.

They made small talk for a few minutes and then, John smiled.

_That smile._

John could win over anyone with that smile and Randy knew instantly that he couldn't go without seeing that smile again.

Long story short, they had sex that night and had been doing so from then on. Until, as it always does, it grew into more. Randy found himself thinking about John more and more everyday. He found himself wanting to talk to him, tell him about his day, or even something as small as just sitting and relaxing quietly with him. Although, with John, it was never really quiet.

For Randy, being around John quickly turned into an escape. Being with John was one of the few things he looked forward to each day.

Randy and John made it a point to see eachother everyday, no matter what. Sometimes, when Randy was on lunch, they'd meet up at a nearby hotel or when Randy got off work, they'd meet at John's place. Sneaking around wasn't something they enjoyed doing, but they had to do it, if that meant being together. John never minded as long as he was with Randy. The older man couldn't even imagine his life without him and they had only been together for a few months. However, between those few months, they had endured a lot toghether.

John was a drug addict.

He is now in recovery and has been clean for about 2 months now.

It was hard. Not only for John, but for Randy, too. The younger man had found out about John's addiction about a month after their affair actually started. John always told Randy that if it wasn't for him, he'd most likely be dead or on the verge. John believed that Randy saved his life and made him want to get better.

Randy never left. That alone made John fall for him completely.

Randy never saw it that way, though. John got better all on his own. All he wanted was for John to get better and the thought of leaving his side through one of the hardest moments in his life, wasn't even a thought.

Everything got better, though. Now, John went to NA Meetings everyday and had been doing his best to stay clean. Not to say it wasn't hard, it was, but with Randy by his side, he knew he could do it.

They loved eachother.

Although, they never once said the actual words to eachother.

They didn't need to.

When it came to the point where Randy actually thought about John even when he was with Hunter, his own husband, he knew he was in too deep. Leaving his husband seemed like the logical choice.

If only it was that easy.

Hunter wasn't only Randy's husband, he was also his boss.

Randy was a detective and worked at the ST. Louis Police Department. Hunter was Cheif of police. He also gave a whole new meaning to 'dirty cop'. Not that Hunter ever told Randy of his less than legal dealings, but the younger man wasn't stupid; he knew. Hunter was connected. He had connections with pretty much every high profile criminals in St. Louis. He scratched their backs, they scratched his. Not only that, but Hunter was controlling, he didn't like being made a fool of and he was a man who could make people's lives hell if you even tried. Randy knew that if Hunter found out about John and their affair, Randy would be number 1 on Hunter's hit list...literally. He'd do his best to make Randy's life a living hell just out of spite because that was just the kind of person he was.

I guess there's your reason for why he had stayed with him for so long.

Randy told John all about Hunter, and the kind of person he was, which is why John didn't mind sneaking around. The last thing John wanted was for Randy to take the brunt of Hunter's wrath because of him.

"You should start getting ready to head back to the station, your lunch break ended like 10 minutes ago." John reminded Randy reluctantly. Neither man ready to leave the comfort of the bed and eachother.

Randy let out an unenthusiastic huff, "Yeah, you're right."

John let go of Randy's hand, sitting up on his elbows as Randy swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipping his boxers on, "I gotta start getting ready for my meeting, anyway."

Randy turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder, saying with a smile, "Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again." John responded with his own smile.

Randy stood up off the bed, quickly putting on his pants and buckling his belt. He reached for his phone on the nightstand, checking to see if there were any missed calls or messages. Opening his phone, he frowned slightly in confusion and minor panic.

"What's wrong?" John asked, immediately noticing Randy's sudden change in demeanor.

"I have 10 missed calls," Randy answered, "All from Hunter."

**Please Review :)**


	2. Hiding In Plain Sight

_9:09 P.M._

_John looked at the screen of his phone, seeing that the battery had died._

_This can't be happening._

_With a shaky hand, he drop the phone, closing his eyes and praying hopefully that the operator wasn't lying when she said that help would be there soon._

_John laid there on his stomach, his body suddenly becoming cold as he felt his warm blood leave his body, crimson red beginning to pool around him. As he laid on the ground, his body grew more numb each passing second._

_It was quiet. Real quiet. The sound of the car alarm that went off when the first shot was fired, long since stopped._

_John had never felt more alone in his entire life. He tried focusing on breathing, like the operator told him, as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker._

_Blood._

_There was so much blood._

_Why is this happening?_

_Panic began overtaking John's body, the worst possible scenerios popping in his mind. What if I die right now? What if he comes back to finish the job? What if _he's_ dead?_

He_ can't be dead._

_Although, _he_ hadn't moved since._

_A single tear fell down John's face, every breath he took became harder and harder. John focused his eyes on the man a few feet away from him, who's blood began making it's way towards John's body. Both men's blood almost beginning to touch. The man laid on his side, his back towards John, who couldn't see his face._

_John couldn't take it anymore. He had to know._

_Was he dead or wasn't he?_

_John prayed for the latter, willing himself up and onto his forearms. His white shirt was blood soaked as he crawled himself a short distance towards the unmoving body. His body shaked with each move he made, he felt like dead weight, groaning in pain as he got closer._

_When he finally made it, he collapsed, his body practically giving out on him. Slowly bringing his bloodied hand up, John grabbed the man's arm, using all the strength he could muster up, pulling him and turning him onto his back._

_His eyes were open._

_Quiet tears began to fall from John's face as he stared into the man's blank eyes._

_He's dead._

_John let his head fall on top of the other man's stomach defeatedly, as he heard the ambulance and police sirens close by._

_Help was finally here._

_But it was too late._

* * *

><p>2:12 P.M. 8 hours earlier.<p>

"So, is everything okay? Did he know something?"

Holding a phone to his ear with one hand, a few case files in the other, Randy quickly made his way to his office, shutting the door quietly behind him when he finally made it there. "No, thankfully," He answered, "He just really needed my input on a case."

Randy smiled softly, hearing John breath a sigh of relief on the other line.

"Thank god," John huffed a laugh, "I thought I was gonna have to start calling hospitals to see if anyone named Randy Orton was admitted."

Randy snorted in response, "Yeah, I think we're good...for now," He paused a moment before adding, "But,"

"But?"

Tossing his case files onto the already mounting pile on his desk, Randy took a seat in his chair, behind his desk. He sighed, saying, "Uh...I've actually been thinking,"

"About?" John drawled, getting slightly frustrated with Randy's soap opera-esque, pauses.

Randy stared at a picture of him and Hunter, practically staring at him, mocking him. Brushing a hand over his head tiredly, he began, "I've decided that I'm gonna tell Hunter about us."

Randy didn't hear anything on the other end and, after a few moments, he broke the silence, "Are you still there?"

"Are you fucking crazy?" John finally spoke, his initial shock fading away.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be a little more happy,"

John smiled slightly before he explained, "Look, I would love nothing more than to be able to be with you out in the open; for us not to have to sneak around anymore...but are you forgetting why we're sneaking around in the first place?"

Randy sighed knowingly.

Hunter.

Randy's been having a small war in his head for a while now, about whether he should confess or not. It was time, though, and Randy knew that. There was no way he could keep this up forever, nor did he want to. "I know," The younger man finally spoke, "It's just...I'm sick of this; sneaking around and having to hide you, like you're something to be ashamed of. You deserve better than that,"

"Randy, I don't want you doing this because you think it's what I want." John interjected.

"You don't?"

Randy knew that even though John said he didn't mind being the 'other man', he didn't mean it. He knew John wanted nothing more than for him to leave his husband so they could be together...but John, loving, sweet, selfless, John, always worried about how it would effect Randy, rather than how it effected himself.

Another reason he loved John so much.

"Of course I do," John answered honestly, "But,"

"No." Randy asserted, "I'm done with the lies, okay? I've already made up my mind, John."

"Okay," John conceded soothingly, hearing in the other man's voice that he had been struggling with this decision for quite some time.

Randy's eyes fluttered closed, realizing his slight frustration had touched John. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." John responded with a comforting smile, even though Randy couldn't see it, he hoped that maybe, somehow, he'd feel it.

Randy smiled.

He felt it.

"So, you're gonna tell him?" John asked after a few moments of silence, getting back to the point.

"Yeah," Randy answered, in a tired whisper. "He wants to go out for dinner tonight, for some reason, so, I'm gonna tell him then."

"Over dinner?" John questioned with some concern, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, at least at dinner, I'll have witnesses," Randy let out a pathetic laugh, not getting the same response from the other man.

"That's not funny, Randy."

"I know, I'm sorry," Randy said as his laugh dissipating, "Look, John, it doesn't matter where I tell him, the results, whatever they are, will be the same. It's time I just man up and tell him." The detective let out a long sigh before adding hopefully, "I just need to know that you'll be beside me when all of this is over,"

John smiled, and had Randy seen him, he'd have no doubt in his mind. "Of course," The older man reassured. "I promise that I will be here for you when everything is over...like the dutiful mistress that I am."

Randy let out a laugh, a grateful one this time, John always had a way of making him smile at any given moment, no matter the situation. "You have been a good mistress," Randy praised, "I think you deserve something pretty."

"I like diamonds."

"You'll take whatever I give you and like it."

John laughed, causing Randy to do the same. Both men almost forgetting what they were discussing in the first place.

Almost.

When both men's laughing had faded, Randy said suddenly, without a thought, "I love you."

John's heart nearly stopped, his stomach flipping. Never had they said those words to eachother and although John knew how Randy felt about him, actually hearing the words, made it all seem...real. Very real.

"I love you, too." John reciprocated finally, feeling like his heart was about to beat out of chest.

Randy smiled softly, "Say it again."

"I love you." John didn't even hesitate.

Randy bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to be with the other man right now, wanting to do things to him that if he kept thinking about it, he'd end up with a hard-on. He'd never get tired of hearing that._ I love you._ He'd heard Hunter tell him that many times and never once had those words made him ache, not like hearing it from John.

Leaning back in his desk chair, Randy closed his eyes, "Just tell me that everything is going to be okay."

Closing his own eyes, and as if trying to convince even himself, John spoke, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Liar."

John snorted, "Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly the truth...BUT, I do love you and no matter what happens, I always will."

Somehow, John's words seemed to inspire something in Randy, making him feel more confident in his decision. "God, I love you," He responded with a gratified sigh.

"I know." John responded before adding more seriously, "And please, Randy, just be careful."

"I will."

Both men said their goodbyes and ended the call. Randy set his phone down, placing his elbows on his desk and rubbed his face with both hands tiredly.

He hoped that by the time the night was over, he'd be with John, everything would be out in the open and everything would be fine...well, as fine as it can be in such a situation.

However, something inside him just couldn't let go of that little feeling, that things were only going to get worse.

If only he knew.

* * *

><p>John stood just outside of the clinic, where he usually had his meetings, as he ended his phone call with Randy. Checking the time on his phone, he saw that he had about 5 minutes before his meeting started.<p>

John breathed in the cool air, a small smile appearing on his face.

He was going to tell Hunter about them.

As much as John told himself that he didn't mind the affair and sneaking around, he did. Not the sneaking around so much, but the thought of Randy going home every night with someone else, that was the hardest part.

Now that Randy told him that he was going to end things with Hunter, John couldn't help but be happy about it. He knew it wasn't going to be a cake walk, but as long as he and randy were together, everything would be okay...

If only he knew.

"Excuse me,"

John was brought out of his thoughts by a stranger, who tapped him gently on the shoulder, getting John's attention. He was tall, very tall and if it were not for the seemingly friendly smile on his face, John would have been pretty damn intimidated.

With a friendly smile of his own, John asked, "Can I help you?"

The taller man pulled his phone out of his pocket, showing the blank screen to John, "Yeah, I was hoping you could, actually. My phone just died on me," He explained with a laugh as if he couldn't believe it, "And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your phone to make a quick call?"

John, always one to help others, didn't even hesitate as he offered his phone to the other man, saying, "Sure, no problem."

The man blew out a breath of relief as if he thought the other man would say no, saying gratefully, "Thank you so much,"

John smiled, saying modestly, "It's really not a problem, take your time."

Giving John a thankful smile, he walked a few feet away to make his phone call, giving himself some privacy.

Little did John know, the other man had a very, less than innocent agenda.

Hunter sat in his office, his door slightly opened, giving him a good view of his husband, who was busy talking with Wade Barrett, about what Hunter assumed, was a case.

Randy. Hunter thought with a shake of his head. Randy, Randy, Randy...he continued, as if he was somewhat disappointed in the younger man.

Moments later, his cell phone began ringing. Hunter didn't have to check the Caller ID, he knew exactly who it was. He had been waiting for this particular call for about an hour.

Answering the call, Hunter put the phone to his ear and asked, "Nash, what do you got for me?"

"Well, it looks like you were right, oyur husband has been steppin' out on you, man," The other man replied.

"Details." Was Hunter's only command.

Nash took a quick glance over his shoulder at John, the man they were currently discussing, who had absolutely no idea. John gave him a small smile as he waited a few feet away; Nash giving him the same smile in return before turning away again, focusing back on his phone conversation. "His name is John Cena. He's a former drug addict, he works as a front desk clerk at The Holiday Inn, on Hampton Avenue. No family, his parents died, all I found was that he has one brother, who's in prison for assault charges, but they haven't had any contact in years."

"That's it?"

Nash, giving an exasperated sigh, responded, "Pretty much...well, other than the fact that he's banging your hubby."

Hunter's jaw clenched at the verbal shot before saying in a low, menacing tone, "Shut your mouth."

"Calm down, it was a joke. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'mma take care of it, just relax." Nash assured his long time friend. And that's what he was going to do, take care of it. Hunter and him were great friends, they'd been through a lot together...and when Hunter called and asked him to do him this favor, he didn't even hesitate.

_"I need you to help me send a message."_

_"Who, when and where?"_

Yeah, Hunter had plenty of connections. His friend, who made a living as a professional hitman, was on the very top of that list and he was damn good one. Nash was practically on retainer for half of the high profile criminals in St. Louis. There was no doubt in Hunter's mind that he'd be the one to call.

"You better, Kevin," Hunter said sternly, "I've already done my part; Randy and I are going out to dinner...I'll just call you when the time is right. Until then, just stay on him."

"You got it, boss."

As soon as Nash said those words, Hunter ended the call. That's really all he needed to here.

Staring at the clock on the wall, he let out an impatient sigh.

2:35 P.M.

Only a few more hours until...

Hunter smiled knowingly. The plan was already set into motion.

Cheating husband?

_Check._

Someone he trusted, willing to do his dirty work?

_Check._

Alibi?

_Check._

Making sure his dear husband learns that NO ONE makes a fool out of him?

_Check._

* * *

><p>When the call ended, Nash deleted Hunter's number on John's phone. How ironic it was that he'd just had a conversation with the man who's husband was sleeping with John...on John's own phone and the man was none the wiser.<p>

Nash walked back to where the younger man was, handing him his phone back, saying, "Here you go."

John smiled, taking his phone back from the other man.

"Thanks again, really."

John shook his head, "It's no problem, no need to thank me," Checking the time on his phone, he realized he was already a few minutes late for his meeting. "Oh crap, I'm late. I should get inside."

"Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you," Nash said, "Thanks again, man."

The younger man said goodbye and headed inside the clinic, leaving the other man outside.

Little did John know, they'd be seeing eachother again, real soon.

_Sorry for the long wait, I don't have much of an excuse but I'll try my best to update more often. I hope you all enjoyed, it's gonna get pretty crazy soon. Please review, I love hearing everyone's thought. And yes that was Kevin Nash. I thought he was a good character to bring in since he's really big and badass looking, lol._


End file.
